little_mermaidfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquata
Princess Aquata is a fictional character and mermaid princess who first appeared in Disney's 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid. She later appeared in its TV series and direct-to-video sequels The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle and Mona Marshall. Background Aquata is the fourth daughter of King Triton and Queen Athena. She has a blue tail and wears a matching seashell bikini top. She has brown eyes and brown hair with curly bangs that is worn in a ponytail tied up with a band of white pearls. In the broadway musical, she is portrayed by Kay Trinidad with green hair and a pink spiral shell bra. Her name means "water" in Latin. In extension media released from 1989 onwards, she is the first daughter of King Triton and thus is likely the next-in-line to the Atlantican throne. However, in the prequel film, she is said to be the fourth oldest, with Attina being described as the oldest. Her personality is not well-defined until her appearance in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. Her main characteristics seem to be a self-proclaimed lack of grace as compared to her sisters, as well as a slight aggressiveness. Aquata is shown to be a bit selfish with her belongings, and thus often quarrels with Arista who sometimes borrows things without asking. Appearances ''The Little Mermaid'' Aquata first appears in the "Daughters of Triton" sequence at the concert, where the sisters introduce themselves, where she is the first to be introduced and has big blue headwear which blows. When they introduce Ariel she's shocked like all the sisters when Ariel is nowhere to be found. Afterwards, she appears only in cameos alongside her sisters. After Eric's rescue, Aquata alongside Andrina, Attina and Adella appear in the dressing room when Ariel comes in humming happily and Aquata says almost offscreen "What's with her lately?" ''and like all her sisters, she's surprised with Ariel. In the the end of the film, she is shown attending Ariel's wedding to Eric alongside her father and younger sisters. Disney Comics Aquata appears prominently in the official Disney comic "Serpent Teen", which takes place before the first film. The beginning reveals that Aquata, as the oldest, is being groomed to take over the role of Queen of Atlantica. When Triton goes away on business, Aquata is left in charge. However, she has problems controlling the adventurous Ariel, who misses a music practice when doing adventures. Aquata is shown to worry that she is not up to the task of becoming Queen, as she cannot get her sisters to take her seriously. Later, when Ariel is captured by a race called the Moray, Aquata decides to find her but is captured herself. Aquata is scheduled to be fed to a sea monster called the Serpentine, but later takes advantage of a distraction to escape. However, she is forced to leave Ariel behind, and decides to go get help. After informing Triton of the problem, Triton asks Aquata as to why she left Ariel behind. Aquata explains that she didn't have the resources to handle the rescue on her own, and realized that a ruler must sometimes do things they don't want to do. She apologizes for her failure, and says that she understands if Triton chooses not to leave her in charge again. Triton points out that she maturely took responsibility when something went wrong, and learned a few lessons, and says that she hadn't failed. He then leaves Aquata in charge of Atlantica as he goes to deal with the Moray. ''The Little Mermaid (TV series) She appears in some TV episodes, although her pearly hairband isn't drawn right. In the episode "Beached", she is preparing for the Carnival of Tides by putting on some red seashell earrings. She feels a little tired as seen in the episode "Land of the Dinosaurs". ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' Aquata appears in a cameo role, and is seen with her sisters at Melody's christening. ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' Aquata is shown as a child, and is introduced as one of the seven daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena. After her mother is killed, Triton bans music from the kingdom, hires Marina Del Rey to be governess to the girls, and puts the girls on a strict schedule. When Aquata and her sisters discover that Ariel has been sneaking off to a forbidden music club, Aquata and the other girls join her the next night. However, Triton finds out after being informed by Marina, and punishes Aquata and the others by confining them to their room. However, Ariel is able to help her father remember how good music is, and everyone rejoices over the return of music. Trivia *In the subtitles for the Little Mermaid, as well as the vocals for "Daughters of Triton", Aquata was apparently spelled and pronounced "Aquanta". *Her name means "water" in Latin. * Arista seems to take Aquata's things like her hairbrush, her mask, her lucky seashells, and even her stuffed toy seahorse Mr. Fuzzyfinkle without asking first. Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Females Category:Heroines